If I Were Rich
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: "I realize, of course, that it's no great shame to be poor. But it's no great honor either" -If I were a Rich Man, Fiddler on the Roof. Songfic! Arthur/Molly Written for Music Club Assignment six for Hogwarts school of challenges and assignments


**A.N I hope you like it! This was done fairly quickly :)**

**Was written for the Music Club at Hogwarts school of challenges and assignments: Assignment six-Show Choir**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'If I were a rich man' It is, in fact, from a very famous play "Fiddler on the Roof" **

**EDIT: I have realized that lyrics aren't allowed in this. I know, stupid of me. Well, I forgot about that...so thank you to a very kind author, I have replaced them with verses (I didn't put chorus)! So just follow along with the song if you would like-I used the site MetroLyrics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Verse 1_

Arthur sighed, he was going to marry Molly, and he was upset. It didn't have anything to do with Molly, of course. Molly was the most perfect person and the most important person in the world to him.

No, Arthur was upset with the fact that he didn't have enough money for them to get married when they got out of Hogwarts. He had proposed to her over the Christmas holidays. They planned on getting married two years after graduation, on the twentieth of July. Arthur didn't know how he would be able to earn enough money by then. Especially as he had to buy them a house to live in.

Arthur was sitting in the library when Molly came up to him, grinning. When she saw his face, Molly frowned.

"You alright, Arthur?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yes Mollywobbles."

Molly blushed a crimson red.

"Don't call me that, Arthur!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"Oi! Don't hurt your husband to be." Arthur yelped in protest,

"Shush!" the librarian, Mrs. Keith snapped.

"Yes Arthur, shush." Molly whispered.

"Why am I being blamed?" Arthur asked.

"Because you are adorable." Molly grinned, leaning forwards.

Arthur's ears turned red.

"So I'm being judged for looks, now?"

"Oh yes, it's the whole reason I'm marrying you!" Molly smirked.

"Well, I might just-"

Molly shut him up by kissing him. She then sat back, smiling.

"What was that for?" Arthur asked.

"Your voice was rising." Molly laughed. "The librarian looked pretty mad."

Arthur glared at her.

"You're a meanie."

SIlence came up between them. Molly broke it quickly.

"So, what's bothering you? I hope it wasn't that Malfoy kid, again."

"It wasn't." Arthur sighed. "Nothing to do with him, actually."

"Then what is it?" Molly asked.

"I don't have enough money to support us." Arthur sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to get enough in time for our wedding!"

"Arthur Billius Weasley!" Molly exclaimed. "I will not wait any longer to be married. We will _not _wait just because we are poor. My family has an old account full of galleons, we are going to make it through us. We will not give up. Don't you worry about money, Arthur! I will be happy with you till the end of time. Happiness does not live off of money"

Arthur gave her a grin as she began to hug him.

_Verse 2 and 3_

"Molly! Molly!" Arthur yelled, through the crowd of students who had graduated.

He spotted his fiancee walking towards him quickly.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"My Uncle, his will, he left me a fortune for our wedding, and to buy a house!" Arthur said excitedly.

"Oh, what a kind old man!" Molly exclaimed. "I only wish he was here to see our wedding!"

"I do too." Arthur sighed sadly.

Molly took his hand and smiled at him. Arthur looked at her, and smiled before leading her over to his parents.

"Come on! Mum and dad want to see you again. I think mum wants to help organize the wedding. Or take it over, you never know."

Molly broke out in laughter, and followed her husband-to-be.

_Verse 4_

Arthur and Molly stared at the small shack ahead of them.

"It's the only one I can afford at this time, I'm sorry." Arthur sighed. "It was rather expensive, because of the area of the land. We have lots of it! A whole orchard for the kids! I'm sorry-"

Molly interrupted him with a peck on the lips.

"It's perfect! Our kids will love it."

"It's called the burrow." Arthur told her, unhelpfully.

He couldn't believe Molly was fine with this. She had often talked, and dreamed about owning a huge house. Of course, with lots of land around it.

"How were you thinking of fitting kids in the sleeping quarters?" Molly asked, suddenly.

"We could...add on?" Arthur asked more than said. "It'll take a lot of spells, but I know how to do it."

"Well, this is perfect Arthur." Molly said.

She smiled before coming up to Arthur, and placing her arms around her husband. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him.

_Verse 5_

"Dad, can we get some pigs?" Fred asked.

"Please?" George begged.

Arthur stared at his sons who proceeded to give him puppy dog eyes. He couldn't say no to them, especially since they had their mother's chocolate brown eyes.

"Alright." Arthur sighed. "Fine, we'll get some pigs."

"Some chickens too?" Charlie asked, excitedly.

"And a cow?" Bill asked.

"A duck?" Fred pleaded.

"A goose?" George added.

"That's the same thing, stupid." Fred said.

"No it isn't," Percy broke in. "Ducks and geese belong inside the same scientific animal family-"

"The Anatidae." Charlie interrupted.

Percy sent him an annoyed look.

"I was talking, anyway, the physical shape-"

As Percy rambled on, Fred pretended to be Percy yapping on to George, while George pretended to fall asleep.

"What am I going to do with you boys?" Arthur sighed, pinching his nose. "We have to talk to your mother about this, first."

"But you promised we would get a farm!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yea! I want some ducks!" George screamed.

"I promised some pigs, not a whole farm. Just let me talk to your mother-"

"Talk to me about what?" Molly asked, standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

She held a wash cloth in hand, her wand in the other. She stared at Arthur, waiting for some sort of explanation from him.

"Well?"

"Yes, uh, the boys, I kind of-well, I promised-"

"Promised them what?" Molly frowned, preparing for the worst.

"HE PROMISED US PIGS!" Fred and George screamed in unison.

"Uh, yea, that." Arthur mumbled.

He knew this certainly wouldn't go down well with Molly. He searched through his brain for a possible explanation to use.

"_Arthur…_" Molly began. "_Come speak with me in the kitchen_."

_Verse 6_

"Arthur, you can have the day off, I'll take over." Perkins said.

Arthur looked up at his coworker.

"I still have some work-"

Perkins waved him off.

"Yes, but you have a few kids, and a wife at home waiting for you."

"If I don't do this-"

"Go," Perkins said, pushing Arthur out of the office. "I'll be here, I'll give you credit-"

"But Perkins-"

Arthur was shoved into the hallways.

"I'll handle it, now shoo."

Arthur protested, but soon found it futile and apparated home.

_Verse 7_

Arthur sat back from his desk, rubbing his face. What was the time? He turned to look at the old clock on the arm, but realized it was broken. It seemed the young wizard, Greenberg had not fixed it. With a sigh, Arthur picked up his wand and waved it at the clock.

"_Reparo!_"

The clock fixed itself quickly. Arthur smiled slightly before realizing what time it was.

"Merlin's Pants! Is that really the time?" he asked aloud.

"What's the time?" a witch nearby asked, looking up.

"It's four in the morning." Arthur replied, tiredly.

The witch became alert, glancing at the clock warily.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "That clock has been broken since-"

"I'm sure, Gladys. Why don't you pack up? I'll close up the office."

"Oh, thank _you_." Gladys thanked. "I need to see that my boys are alright."

"Yes, this war has changed things."

"Well, that is one thing." Gladys admitted. "But my husband can't cook to save his life, and I've left him to his own devices for supper!"

Arthur chuckled lightly.

"Well, then. Be off with you. I'll be here."

Gladys gave one last smile and thank you before packing up, and walking away. Arthur went through his office, dismissing any workers who had not realized the time. He was met with many 'thank you's, and soon enough, stood outside his office at six a.m. He locked the office with a wave of his wand and went on his way.

_Verse 8_

Arthur smiled at his wife who was holding Ron in her arms. She had just cooked a big feast for supper, and seemed to be falling asleep. Arthur gently took Ron from her arms, before waving his wand, causing a blanket to fall on his wife's form.

"No Arthur-" Molly began.

"Shush, Molly. You sleep, I'll take care of Ron." Arthur said.

Molly stared at him, through half-drooped eyes.

"But, you were just at work the whole night! You haven't had any sleep-!" Molly rambled, but Arthur shushed her with a kiss.

"Molly, you were waiting for me all night. I know you are worried sick about you-know-who, but he won't come after us. We'll be fine" Arthur said with a smile.

Molly gave him a feeble smile before settling back into a comfortable position.

_Verse 9 and 10_

"How are you holding up, dad?" Fred asked, as he dueled a death eater.

"Just fine, son! How's George?" Arthur grunted as he dueled an old co-worker.

"My twin senses say he's alive." Fred smiled grimly. "As for literally, I only saw him a few minutes ago."

Arthur saw his son's face turn serious, which scared him. The twins, Fred and George. They were never separated. They were never so serious. He saw the pain in his son's eyes. Why had he let his children into this war?

Arthur raised his spell up to a chunk of wall, and blasted it off. It quickly fell and crushed both Fred and his' opponents.

"I'll search for George! Go, make sure Harry is alright." Arthur shouted above the racket outside.

Fred nodded, before quickly gathering his father into a hug.

"I love you dad."

"You too Fred."

The two then took off in different directions.

If Arthur had only known his son was going to his death, Arthur would have stopped him.

_Verse 11_

Arthur sat down tiredly. The war was over. It was finally over. The big bloody war. Voldemort was finished. He spotted Molly standing over Fred's body, crying. Arthur got up, and walked over to her. He took her in his arms.

"Why did he have to go?" Molly sobbed. "Why him?"

"Shh, shh." Arthur whispered.

"It's so unfair!" Molly muttered.

"Shh, it's over." Arthur whispered. "He wouldn't want us to cry over him. He would want us to leave with a smile."

"H-how can I do that?" Molly cried.

Arthur didn't respond, but held her in his arms as others sat, relieved, and not speaking to one another.

_Verse 12 and 13_

Arthur watched his grandchildren race about on brooms above, and settled back into the muggle lawn chair. His son-in-law, daughter-in-laws, sons, and daughters were all making dinner as a surprise to both Molly and Arthur since it was their anniversary.

"Molly." he spoke.

Molly turned to look at him, from her own chair.

"Yes, Arthur? What is it?"

"I think we were rich all along." Arthur said.

"What do you mean?" Molly frowned.

"Our lives were rich, only in different ways than everyone else's." Arthur explained. "Our lives were rich with our children, with the memories we made. We were also rich in the way we were lucky. Well, I was lucky. I married you."

Molly broke into a smile.

"Yes, I suppose we weren't poor after all."

"I love you Mollywobbles."

"Oh shutup!"

"Well, are you going to say you love me?"

Molly sighed, before chuckling.

"I love you Arthur Bilius Weasley."

* * *

**A.N I wonder if some of you are going 'Whoa! Romance, she's never done that before! Like actual kissing and stuff. Whhaaattt?' Yep! I have achieved an actual romance thing. i know I did other things, but i haven't ever done a physical romance where it's all sappy or whatever.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Cheers!**

**Lupe**


End file.
